The Story of~Ryu (Part 3:The Second Tournament)
This is Part 3 of the Story fo Ryu from the Street Fighter series of games. As we left off from the last page (click here) Ryu left Ken to find Akuma as he has "supposedly" killed Ryu's master: Gouken. But as Ryu defeats Akuma, he learns of the Satsui No Hadou and tries to overcome it. But as he faced and was defeated by the Leader of Shadaloo M.Bison, he was fused with the Psycho power which enhances Bison's power and once again gave in to the Stasui No Hadou because of it. But with the help of his friends (and rivals) he was able to overcome both the Satsui no Hadou and Bison's Psycho Power and defeated Bison.........for now. This page will cover the events of Super Street Fighter 2 Turbo (the next in the series) where Ryu participates in the Second World Warrior Tournament, facing new opponents and in hopes to face Bison (The sponsor of the second tournament) at the end. Disclaimer Now before I begin, there are a few things that need to be noted. The exact events of Street Fighter 2 and it's updates are....sketchy at best, and that is because the writers of the game didn't officially disclose all of the information regarding to the main story, as in how far any of the characters got into the tournament (especially Ryu), who faced who, and who won the tournament. Some fans say it's Ryu, while others say it's Ken or Chun-Li nor does it tell that Ryu is still struggling with the Satsui No Hadou. Because of this, I'll do my best to try to add a bit of everything in this part. Alright now, let's begin. Participation Ryu spent several years traveling to find a challenge from new opponents, but still, he struggles with the Satsui No Hadou. But while Ryu was in Japan, he receives an invitation from a mysterious figure (possibly from Shadaloo) to participate in the Second World Warrior Tournament. Ryu accepts as he sees an opportunity to face not just new fighters, but also faces some old friends as well. As said before, it's unclear what opponents Ryu faced in the tournament. But, while Ryu was still in Japan, he faced one of his first opponents named Guile (A Major of the United States Air Force who is on revenge on Bison for the murder of his good friend Charlie). Ryu wins this battle and develops a mutual relationship with the American AF Pilot as Ryu understands how it is to lose somebody close to him. Ryu even went to the extent of offering Guile some Nattou (Japanese Fermented Soybeans) which was to Guile's dislike. What is also unclear is how far Ryu progressed through the Tournament, as said before some fans of the franchise said that Ryu won the tournament, but others say he lost. Some official sources say that he lost (possibly to Ken, and the reason why Ryu's rival Sagat decided to drop out of the tournament, more on that on a different page). But what is clear is that Ryu along with Ken Guile and Chun-Li quickly realize that this World Warrior Tournament was a set up by M.Bison so he can destroy the world's best fighters and take over the world. This is where the 4 heroes travel to Thailand to face Bison head-on. The final battle with Bison Ryu along with Ken, Guile, and Chun-Li all caught up with Bison in Thailand. Knowing of Bison's evil plans to conquer the world if he were to destroy the best fighters, the 4 heroes face the evil leader of Shadaloo. Both Guile and Chun-Li faced Bison, and it seems that both of the fighters had Bison Pinned down as they went after him with tremendous ferocity. But because both Guile and Chun-Li were fueled by revenge (which fueled Bison's Psycho Power) Bison was able to defeat both Guile and Chun-Li easily. Leaving both Ryu and Ken to face the dastardly Shadaloo leader themselves. Though, Bison would have both Ryu and Ken pinned down for a time. But Ryu and Ken (concentrating on their energy and fighting skills) were able to stay in the fight, and by utilizing all they have learned from their master, both Ryu and Ken were able to defeat M.Bison. But as both Ryu and Ken have Bison pinned down. A dark shadow suddenly came over the Thai Buddhist Temple, and as the shadow disappeared as mysteriously as it appeared, Bison was dead. What Ryu and Ken don't realize that it was Akuma who came in and used his Raging Demon powers to kill Bison. As Bison is now dead. Ryu then bids farewell to his friends, and instead of attending the ceremony (eventhough he didn't win the tournament) Ryu decides to continue his journey to find new opponents as the ceremony meant nothing to Ryu. Ryu also makes it an annual tradition to return to Japan every year to pay his respects to Gouken and vow to continue to find new opponents and to hon his skills as well as overcome the Satsui No Hadou. This is it for this page. The page will continue here and it'll talk about Ryu's continuing journey and to stop a branch of Shadaloo known as S.I.N. Until next time, this is JohnnyOTGS signing out.